paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeno, Zesta and Zou - Triplet Dalmatians To The Bitter End!
(Picture was made in Puppy Maker - all rights and credit go to '' ''the creators.) Pilot: ''What bitter end?'' Zeno: ''We're not sure.'' Zesta: ''We just want to be prepared.'' Zou: ''Just in case - you never know.'' Beacon: ''Cool.'' Scrapper: ''Brilliant. *being sarcastic* Utterly brilliant.'' Appearance # Zeno: Brown and white dalmatian. White body covered in brown spots with brown ears and green eyes. His nose is also brown, his eyes are light shaded rings of brown. Zeno wears a red collar. # Zesta: Brown and white dalmatian. White body covered in brown sports with brown ears and purple eyes. Her nose is also brown, her eyes are light shaded rings of brown. Zesta wears a matching necklace and bracelet of brown pearls. # Zou: Brown and white dalmatian. White body covered in brown spots with brown ears and light green eyes. His nose is also brown, his eyes are light shaded rings of brown. Zou wears a brown collar. Bio Grew up in a firehouse with a very traditional - and strict - family. Their rare color was quite a surprise when they were born - both their parents are regular black and white dalmatians! Turns out they got their colors from their Grandfather... Since Zeno is the leader of his siblings he going to be chosen to be the next fire house pup - his younger siblings were going to be sent away though. One problem - actually two. # Zesta wasn't really interested in being a fire pup. "Just because I'm a dalmatian doesn't mean I have to be a fire fighter!" # And Zou? Ironically, He's very afraid of fires - especially after he burned his right front paw. It's very tender and he tends to hold it off the ground, a lot. Their parents '- just names, never really designed! - '''were very upset. ''"Unacceptable!" ''They were going to throw their youngest two out. Zeno couldn't abandon his siblings, so he gave up his dream and followed his siblings into the street. ''"There's plenty of other dalmatians out there, they'll find somebody. But there's only town of you." ''Zeno thought he would never reach his dream - until he ran into Deaton... Family Glory and Blaze: Parents '(undesigned)' Liver - Grandfather, he is the one the triplets inherit their brown and colors from. Personality # Zeno: Oldest of his siblings and considers himself the leader. Very caring of his younger siblings and loves them to bits. Despite their parents betrayal Zeno is very loyal and sticks to all the lessons they taught him growing up - he is very well mannered and almost always remembers to call people and pups by their respectful titles. # Zesta: Second oldest and only female. Always trying to keep her brothers "in line." Not really interested in a action paced job. Tends to act very independent and likes to do things at her own pave. Zesta doesn't really worry about Zeno as much as she worries about Zou - she wants Zou to have his own life but if she sees Zou upset or miserable, Zesta will pounce on the culprit in an instant! # Zou: Youngest and the quietest of his siblings. The only times he really speaks up is usually to complain. Zou means well though - he loves his siblings and cares for them a lot.Like his sister though he won't always be in mood for adventure and tends to stick very close to his sister - especially when he begins to feel pressured about something. Jobs # Zeno: Fire / Medic Pup for the Paintsville District in Stormy Bay. Zeno tells Deaton about how he always wanted to be a fire pup. Unfortunately Ashlynn beat him to joining the official Paw Patrol but Deaton came up with a compromise.Since they live right next to the Paintsville District, why not be their official fire and medic pup? That way both Zeno and Ashlynn could do what they love (and Deaton won't have to send Ashlynn all the way across town - unless of a special emergency or to fill in for Zeno of course.) Zeno agrees and is very happy to be able to live with his siblings and still be able to be a fire pup! # Zesta: The Puppy Cook at the Pup Shelter. She runs the kitchen by herself and enjoys making all the meals. She can ,ale all the food however she wants whenever she wants. (Luckily she has no problems sticking to the meal time schedules.) Zesta can be a bit testy whenever random pups wander into her kitchen at odd hours - especially when she's in the middle of making a meal and they're coming to look for something to eat. # Zou: Unofficial Animal Pup at the Pup Shelter. He is unofficial because he won't go out on missions. His injured paw slows him down greatly (that and he takes after his sister in not liking a lot of action packed stuff.) Zou has always loved animals since he was little. He often day dreams of seeing them in their natural habitats. Zou will care for any little stray critters Ruckus happens to find and bring to the Pup Shelter when he visits. Zou loves small critters - and pups. Zou also helps his brother Zeno take care of any sick puppies left at the Pup Shelter or find their own way in. Trainees # Lev - Fire pup trainee under Zeno. Zeno is totally dedicated to making Lev the best fire pup he can be one day! Crushes # Sarabi - Zeno would love to get closer to Sarabi. She's super focused on her work - just like him! - and Zeno likes to hang out with her and sees her as a kindred spirit. After working together with her for awhile Zeno starts to see Sarabi as a much much more than a kindred spirit =D Catchphrases * Zeno: ''"I'll put this fire out Zeno style!" * Zesta: "Let's add some zest!" / "I can make it and bake it!" * Zou: "Zou can handle it!" Trivia * Zeno, Zesta and Zou all live together at the Pup Shelter in Stormy Bay (they're the first few residents to move in after the dog catchers leave.) * Zou is really good friends with Kylie's younger brother Keepa - he calls him "Keeps." * Zeno is very proud to be the Paintsville fire pup. At last his dream finally comes true! * Some of their nicknames include: Zeze, Zestie, and Zuu Zuu. * Zou's name is actually pronounced "Zoo." * Zou loves small critters and pups - he's very gentle with them and loves to care for them. * A little bit of family history: Their grandfather Liver was a brown and white dalmatian. He married a black and white dalmatian and together they had a black and white daughter - Glory (just a name!) Later on Liver's only daughter married another black and white dalmatian, Blaze (just a name.) They were so excited to have pups of their own! But it was a huge surprise to not only find out she gave birth to three triplets, but to see the colors of their spots as well! To the present day Liver was the only one who wasn't totally caught off guard: ''"Yep! I expected it all along!" ''Grandpa Liver is the triple Z's favorite relative of all times - before and after they were kicked out of their firehouse home with their parents. (Something Liver was none too happy to hear about.) To the present day Liver keeps in constant contact with his grandchildren - he even lets their parents know a little about them from time to time. Just so they can rest assure that their children are safe and well. Stories They Appear In: # Coming Soon. Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen